


Story for the Lost

by sforsony



Series: SFT [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Action, Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Running Away, only one oc in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sforsony/pseuds/sforsony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsey had never ment to find that laptop. She was just looking for a place to stay for the night...</p><p>(Transformers rewrite)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've never thought that I'd actually be typing this out. I have been thinking about this since the 2007 movie. Anyways, here we go!

_I didn't even leave a note..._

The sudden thought hit me hard.

_They probably don't even realize that I'm gone.._

I stood staring at the vending machine in front of me. I should have just enough money to get a bottle of water.

_Im on my own now._

I was told that once you are old enough, that you become an adult, and that adults can take care of themselves and everything else around them.

The problem is I'm not an adult.

The thought left me stiff. What do I do now? Do I go off until I find a place that I can live in and call it my own? What about getting a job? That's what adults get when they become one, right?

I shook the thoughts away and proceeded what I intended to do. I put the dollar I found by the curb and the few dimes I collected on my way here. I pressed the button to the water that I wanted.

It didn't come out.

I looked up at the machine to see what I did wrong. It turns out that I don't have enough money.

Now I really don't know what to do. I just spent all of the money that I found, only to have nothing in return. Do I kick and yell at the vending machine until it finally gives up and give me my water? Because that's what feels like will help me. Or do I just shrug it off and proceed with my day, and act like none of this ever happened? 

But I had nothing to drink for hours, and my throat was starting to get dry from both lack of fluids and the bright sun.

"Little one?"

A voice behind me made me jump out of my skin. "Do you need any help?" It asked.

I turned to see a mother who was carrying a baby in her arms.

"I-I, uh.." I stuttered.

"Is it not giving you your item? Do you not have enough money?" I shook my head.

"You don't have enough money?"

"N-no.." I hung my head in shame.

"I have a few coins if you need any."

"Ah- no, its OK. I'll just get something else to drink later on today" That didn't stop her, however. Seconds later she brought out two quarters from the purse accros her chest and kneeled down to give them to me.

"Here's 50 cents, honey." 

I didn't know what to say, what to think at first. "50..? Thank you! I'll pay you back as soon as I can!"

"Oh, its only 50 cents, not the lottery, no need to pay me back."

I put the quarters in the vending machine and pressed the button I pushed earlier. This time, my water come out. I gathered the bottle into my arms, and was about to walk away. I turned around.

"And thank you again for the quarters," I said.

The woman just nodded and waved me a goodbye, having her baby do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay there's actually going to be some plot in this chapter!

I stopped running to catch my breath to paused underneath a tree to keep me somewhat dry. It had started to rain shortly after I made my way through and out of town. The rain had calmed down a bit, but the sky still have a gloomy look to it. I unwrapped my scarf and started to wring it out, trying to get as much water out as I could, and did the same with my hair. I took the time to look around me to see if there was a place that I could stay for the night. There was a tree a little off to the side of the road, to which not a lot of cars were coming from. In front of me was a bus stop, the kind where maybe three people could sit after a long day of work or walking, with a little roof over it. Beside it was a trash basket and a small bush.

Beyond the bush was an object with what looked like  a brown color to it. What it was, I wasn't quite sure. It was between the bush and the trash basket, making sure itself wouldn't be seen. Curiosity strucked me, and I found myself twords the bus stop.

Moving away some of the branches, the object could be seen clearly now.

It was a bag. Taking it out of its little hiding place, I began to look it over. On one side was a gold rectangle, which was probably there to show someone inishials, but have been warn down over time, so it was impossible to make it out.

A sound of a roaring engine from the bus made its way up the road. I quickly put the bag back in its original spot.

 The bus stoped and the doors swinged open. "Are you coming abord , youngly?" the bus driver asked me. "And where's your mother?"

 "My mother.." I echoed, "my mother- she forgot something in town, and told me to stay put here."

"Well, ok then. Don't get into any trouble now." She closed the doors and drove of

Relief flooded inside me. It was time that I kept moving on. Those dark clouds threaten to pour down rain once again.

I picked up the bag once again. A bag like this should'nt be here. And if it was, it would be almost like someone wanted to find it. 

Someone specific. Because if someone wanted to hide this bag, they wouldn't do so in such a noticable spot. They'd go off and find a better spot.

Clutching the bag to my chest, I ran once more behind the bus stop, into an open field.

.~.

The house had been abanded. A long time ago, it seemed, with the rotting wood and moldy roof. There were windows, but the glass had been cracked and broken that they were barely any windows there. The doors have been remeved from their hinges as well.

It was a house that was still holding, and it was good enough for me.

I put my foot through one of the windows carefully, making sure not to cut or hurt myself.

The inside was fair. The room I ended up in must've been a bedroom; there was a worn down matress, and a small desk beside it. I put the bag on the desk and look around some more.

There was a closet, and inside the closet were some forgotten sheets. Grabbing the sheets, I headed back to the bedroom. On my way back however, I stopped in my tracks.

On the wall was a family photo. In it was a man and a woman, along with there two kids. The woman was smiling for the camra, the man sort of smiling (probably because the woman told him to do so), and the kids were smiling because they were in DisneyLand. The statue was behind them.

The picture made me felt uneasy. The family looked so happy with themeselves. I'm sure that my family had been happy with ourselves, once upon a time. Times where ny parents actually agreed to something instead of arguing all the time. And where I actually felt that everything felt right, not wrong.

That's right. I left because something felt wrong, off even.

I flopped down on the bed and wrapped the sheets around me. Yes, I'll stay here for a bit. For the night even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this at school...on my phone. So sorry if theres any mistakes, I'll see if I can go back and fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dad had been out drinking his "special drinks" again, as Mom had referred. When he came home, he was acting like he'd usually act when he gets his drinks. He brought a bottle home with him this time, though._

_I was safe inside my room when he came through the door. Mom was in the living room. He closed the door with a slam that was loud enough to shake the house. I peeked a little bit out of my room._

_"Darling," he said, "I'm home." He hobbled into the kitchen, setting the bottle down with a loud klink. "Is dinner ready?"_

_Mom got out of the chair she was sitting in. "No," she answered. "But I can make it right now if you want."_

_"No," Dad said. "Go to the store first. We're running out of groceries ."_

_Mom nodded her head. "Alright."_

_"And make sure to take Kelsey with you."_

_Hearing my name said, I scrambled back into my room. I'd get punished if caught out of my room. I made sure to look casual when Mom poked her head into my room._

_"Get dressed," she ordered. "We are going to the grocery store to get some supplies for dinner. If you behave while we're there, you might get some." She walked down the hall._

_So now I've got to pick out some clothes now that we're going out- some nice clothes, that is. The last time Mom had told me to go "get some clothes on," I picked out some clothes that I thought were decent to wear while going out._

_Mom had thought different._

_I apparently didn't wear the clothes that she wanted me to wear, and told me that she wouldn't be seen with someone that was wearing the things that I was wearing, and sent me back to my room to change._

_That was my only warning that I got._

_Luckly , though, the second time I came out, she appreciated the clothes I picked out, and rewarded me with a pat on the head._

_Right now I'm deciding on which outfit that Mom will appreciate more. I held up two, on in each hand, and switched back a f_ _orth while looking down at myself, since I don't have a mirror. I finally picked the on that was held in my left hand. It was a white button up shirt, with dark blue jeans. I put them on, and made my way downstairs._

_Mom and Dad where standing face to face and whispering something aggressive to one another. I stood by the front door, a sign that I'm ready to go. I stood there for about two minutes before I looked down at my feet, and played footsy with myself. Mom and Dad could go on for hours. I know because they do it on multiple night. Then they started yelling a bit, and that's where I give up on trying to get some sleep. I looked back up._

_Mom had finally made her way to the front door with her purse in hand. She opened the door and pushed me outside. "Let's go," she said._

_The ride to the store wasn't long. Parking took longer than I expected. There was at one point when Mom had looked at me trough the rear view mirror, and said, "This is your fault for what you did on Monday." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I did something wrong, and accepted the odd responce._

  _We finally found a spot near the entrance. I also kept in mind my part of the role when it comes to shopping; stay silent, and only speak when spoken to. The trip was very lacking; it consisted of us just walking around to get some packs of meats, caned foods, and a pound of rice. Then we stood in line._

_The ride back home took longer than it did on the way there because of traffic. I looked out the window to see what was going on. When we passed by a certain section of the road, there were blue and red lights everywhere._

_So there was an accident. Yet again._

_I was about to ask Mom if I was good enough to get dinner tonight, but decided to stay silent. It would be best to find out once we get home._

_I was carrying two bags when we got through the door; Mom was carrying one._

_"Where have you been?" Dad blew._

_"The store. You told me to get some groceries," Mom answered._

_"That doesn't matter. You're late. You were sneaking off and cheating yet again, wern't ya?" I stayed in my place, afraid to move._

_"Kelsey," Dad said to me, "go up to your room. You don't get any food tonight. Do you know why?"_

_I nodded. "Because I was late- we were late. And that makes me bad."_

_"Correct."_

_I walked past him and set the bags on the counter in the kitchen, and slowly walked upstairs, in case there would be a change in orders, and hurried to the stairs, across the hall and into my room, closing the door._

_I didn't sleep in my bed that night. I was too afraid to. I felt really paranoid from today's events, and instead huddled up in my closet, and slept in there. I didn't come out until morning._

.~.

I jolted out of the cacoon I wrapped in and ended up hitting my head on the wall. "Ow!" I rubbed my head to try to sooth it. The room was still dark.

Ah, so it was still night time. Or really early in the morning.

I tried to let that thought take over my head instead of the flashback I just had. I don't want to remember that stuff. I don't I don't I don't I don't dont ...

My eyes wandered to the bag that was still sitting on the desk I had left it at.

Oh, that's right. I found a bag. I took it because...

I took it because...

I can't even rememer  _why_ I took it. Maybe I was just too curious at that moments.

I sunked back into the old mattress, and wraped myself once again in the old sheets. Maybe if I get comfy enough I'll be able to go back to sleep.

But the bag...

I  _really_ want to know what is in that bag.

A few moments of tossing and turning (and almost suffercating because tossing and turning in a cacoon of sheets won't do you any good), I finally unwrapped myself from the sheets and reached towards the bag, and began to unzip the zipper.

There was a laptop in the bag.

It was a big laptop as well, one that was ment to store a lot of information in it. On the bottom of it was a  **Property of NASA** sticker.

_Now I've found someting,_ I thought to myself.

I turned on the laptop, eager to see what discoveries I would find. It took a while for it to turn on, especially finding out there was a lot of documents in it. n the main menu; there was enough to almost fully cover the screen. Most of the files names were to be expected for a NASA laptop. There was some labeled as  **Moon Landin- 1969,** and  **Apollo 11**. There was one file that caught my eyes, however, because I never remembered learning about  **Beagle 2 Rover** at school.

I ended up clicking the mysterious file.

**Beagle 2 Rover had successfully deployed to Mars as of December 19th, 2003, at 8:31. Rovers mission was to search for any signs of life throughout Mars. It transmitted live images of the surface of Mars to here on Earth. A few seconds shortly it arrived on Earth, it transmitted an image of a large shadow hovering overit , and all transmission vanished.**

**Looking over the images for signs of what has happened, we finally came to the conclusion that Rover's mission had failed.**

**NASA had contacted Sector Seven on to what the think might have happened. They had came up with the idea of giant robots from space. The Presedint had ordered Sector Seven's agent Tom Banachek to brief Defence Secretary Keller of what really happened. Banachek had told the Presedint of our theories and the facts that we have; Rover had only captured thirteen seconds of footage from Mars, along with its own distraction by a large humanoid creaure .**

**We believe that this is tte only warning we'll ever get, but we're still trying to find out some more clues and answres.**

At the end of the record was the pictures that Rover had took with its short life, along with a video footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duun duun don!!!  
> I made this as long as I can. I was going to add some more, but the parts I was going to put in was going to take up about as long as another chapter, so I was like ehhhhh... This is a good spot to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have this chapter posted on the 14th to celebrate the first two episodes of the new Robots in Disguise airing where I'm from. But now its here *cheers*

So I had never learnt about Beagle 2 Rover only because no one was told about it. And even if they did, they'd make up some lie saying that it crashed or something.

Some of the picture that Rover had took didn't give much clues as to what the alien was. I also checked on the video, but nothing much there eaither. It actually showed the alien for a few seconds before Rovers final seconds. There was also a slight sound of metal, but that was most likely from Rover's doom.

So there's actually a chance that we're not alone.

Which I found more terrifying then exciting. Because there's not enough evidence that these...creatures are actually friendly (but judging from Rover, they're most likely not).

Unless...

I went back to the main menu filled with the files, and began searching to see if there was anything else that will help me.

**Ghost 1**. I clicked on the file.

**Samuel Walker is the captain of the Ghost 1 crew. Ghost 1's mission is to test Sector Seven's Ice Man-derived spacecraft-**  I stopped reading. What is the "Ice Man"? I clicked out of the Ghost 1 file and went on to the main menu, looking for a clue. I stopped looking when the file name **Ice Man** came across my sight. I clicked on it.

**The Ice Man had been found by Archibald Witwicky in 1897 in the artic, while volentering for the National Arctic Circle Expedition. He recalled t** **hat his ship had been frozen to the ground, and while his men tried to chip the ship out of the ice, the dogs had run off for no apparent reason. Confused, and startlled, he and his men ran after them. The dogs came across a particular spot on the ice, and started to dig. Curious, he and his men started to dig with them, and Witwicky had fallen into the ice. He mentioned being knocked out for a few seconds, and realized that his men started asking him if he was alright. He replied to say that he was fine, and looked around in the hole that he had fallen in. What he saw changed history.**

**He said that he had found a human-like creature a few meters where he had fallen. He remembered reaching out to touch it and investigate it out and remembers nothing else. When he had touched the mysterious creature, it lift him blind, and insane.**

**Witwicky spent the rest of his life in psychratic hospitals. But even so, he was seen drawing strange symbols, and kept talking about an "ice man", including to his grandson.**

**Even though the Ice Man was founded in 1897, it wasn't dug up until in the 1930's by the United States government, and was placed in a secret Sector Seven stronghold inside Hoover Dam. Sector Seven had kept the Ice Man frozen.**

**The Ice Man is also known as N.B.E. No.1, and Sector Seven, along with NASA has been preparing for others to arrive.**

Along with the information was some pictures of the Ice Man, or N.B.E. 1.

So, in other words, the people have been lied to, being told that we're most likely the only ones in the universe. I started comparing the pictures with the inccedents of Rover and the Ice Man, and sure enough, they had some similarities. The only difference I saw was the difference in size (then again, that was most likely due from perspective view).

Now I really began to read the information widen various files, along with names. Apparently,  _Ghost 1_ was a spacecraft that was a cover up of the  _Apollo 11_ mission, which, obviously, was to land on the moon. The information never reported whether Walker and his crew's mission was succeeded or not, but they had gone through a wormhole.

As I began to search for any other infromation the I might've abanded, I noticed that there was a hidden sidebar in the menu. Clicking on the hidden sidebar, it showed the basics of any other laptops; setting, WiFi connection, battery, and laptop storage. Although it showed the WiFi connection, which here currently were none, considering I'm pretty much in the middle of nowhere, it showed that something else was currently connected. I hesitated for a few moments, trying to decide what else I could be connected besides WiFi. Giving up, I proceeded to click on it.

It had a short loading screen, and once it was fully loaded, it showed a typingbar at the bottom.  _Please don't let his be some weird connection with a dating site or something,_ I prayed. The last thing I need right now is someone finding out that I've found a laptop with top secret information that I pretty much just read everything.

 I spent the next few moments pondering over whether or not if I should type something. Finally making up my mind, I found my hands on the keyboard;  ** _Is anyone there?_**  It felt stupid to type that, because its not like the other person is going to type back being all, "Yeah, I've got Dominos on the phone right now. Want some?" I sat back waiting for a response.

A few more minute rolled by before the other person typed back.  _ **I thought that you didn't want any form of contacting us.**  _

_**Who is "us"?**  _I typed.

_**Are you not the same human who has made this connection possible?**_

_**I was never informed that there even was another person that made a**_ **connection.** What is going on? Who is this guy?  _ **Who is this? What is your name? Or what do you go by?**_

_**Optimus Prime.** _

**_And who are your companions?_ **

**_Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz._ **

I read through the supposed names. These were unusual names. Nontheless, I kept on typing. _ **Has the human before me has ever stated why he made this connection?**_

_**He mentioned that we are an extraterrestrial beings that are unfamiliar with the life on Earth.** _

_**He told you our planets name?** _

_**Yes, and included that there is a lot of life within it.** _

_**If you and your companions were labeled as aliens, then what do you call yourselves?** _

_**We're called Cybertronians from our home planet Cybertron.** _

It was at that moment that I finally put the pieces together; I'm currently communicating with the aliens that were scattered throughout this laptop.  _ **Are you on your planet right now?**_

_**No.** _

_**Can you explain what happened? Why is some of your kind found in my planet, and is there still some here right now?** _

**_Some of my kind were found on your planet because our planet is at war. We have been at war for millions of years._ **

**_How did this war start? How did it happen?_ **

**_It started because our planet has a life form that provides life all around it, which is known as the AllSpark Cube. Because it provides life, there are two sides to with dealing with the Cube; the Autobots and Deceptions. We are the Autobots, and I am the leader. The leader of the Deceptions is Megatron. The Deceptions wants to use the Cube for evil, while the Autobots wanted it for good. I launched the Cube in space, but even so, events had made Cybertron weak and unable to maintain life. Eventually those that survived some how made their oun way of escaping Cybertron._**

**_Where are you now?_ **

**_Somewhere along Earths location._ **

**_Why are you by Earth?_ **

There was a picture of a pair of old glasses that had been screen shorter by eBay.

**_These glasses has the location of the Cube on it. Apparently it is somewhere on Earth._ **

**_I believe I had read about these glasses. Did a human with the name of Witwicky somehow get the marking of location on his glasses?_ **

**_Yes. He was in the Arctic. Megatron and tried to find the Cube himself but failed. He crashed into one of Earth's ploes along with being low on energy. Witwicky accidently used his navigational system and it burned the coordinates of the Cube into his glasses. We must find the glasses before the Deceptions do._ **

**_Do you have an idea of where the glasses are?_ **

**_Yes. I believe it is in the possession of the human trying to sell the glasses._ **

I looked on back to the picture trying to find the user name. When I found it though, I didn't really think it would help considering that the chosen username was LadiesMan217.

**_Ok, I'll help you find this person. I just need a better connection to access more of the internet._ **

**_What do you want in return?_ **

**_I don't need anything. I'm helping you because it's the right thing to do._ **

**_Fair enough. But we must locate the human before the Deceptions do. The faith of your world is on this as well._ **

I closed the laptop and set it back in its bag. Alright, so now I need to go out and find a place with WiFi, or better yet, free WiFi. I shook my head.  _How did I even get myself into this situation?_ I'm working with aliens, er, Cybertronians. Whatever they pefrer to be called. It didnt matter how I got this far, to be honest. I'm away from home...I guess that can be a good thing.

.~.

 Starbucks was a public place that I remember that serves WiFi. WiFi that is actually free.

It took me a while to find a local Starbucks. I left as soon as I could from the a banded building. One reason being is because I want to find this LadiesMan217 as soon as I can. Another was that this laptop most likely has a chip in it that can be used to track down the laptop, considering all the information it contains within it. I plan on trying to find it and remove it later on.

The whole time getting near Starbucks I kept telling myself to act casual. If I acted a bit jumpy, then that'll make me seem more suspicious. And I don't feel like being questioned by a stranger today. I planted myself at the side of the cafe. There was no real reason being to physically go inside the cafe; I can reach the WiFi just as fine from over here. And even if I had no choice but to go side the cafe, they would probably make me buy something. Which wasn't necessary considering I have zero money with me today.

Connecting to the free WiFi, I went straight to the eBay page with the glasses. Old Glasses for Sale. And on sale for a low price as well. Which didn't surprise me. If I was trying to sell a pair of old glasses, I'd put them up for a good price, just for someone to think it is a good deal and just buy them. I clicked on the LadiesMan217 username, hoping for a somewhat discriptive profile to be found. Maybe there'll be an email.

When the screen loaded, I started to read everything that appeared on the screen. There was no email; however, there was an area listed onto where the glasses are coming from. And from the look of this kids profile picture, I'd say that he's older than me. Probably in high school.

A screech from the street across from me made me look up from what I was doing. A police car had just slammed on the gas peddle when going for a U-turn, making marks on the cement below it. When turning, I caught a glips of it. The way it appeared made me question. Instead of  _Serve and Protect,_ it said  _Punish and Enslave._ With the  _Punish and Enslave_ was a symbol that seemed very...off. I reminded myself to mention the police car the next time I talk to Optimus Prime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie so you got this chapter. However, the rest of this week is nothing but testing and project due dates, so I might not be able to write anything until all that is over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, yay! I finally got this chapter up. And since I'm on spring break, I might be able to upload another chapter.

Trying to find the chip that was most likely a tracker chip was more difficult than I thought it would be. I first had to find a small enough screw driver that was small enough to fit in the small screw that was holding the laptop together. I finally found one, after going through many, at a garage sale going on down a small neighborhood. The man in charge of the whole sale had given the driver to me for free, since its most likely not going to be bought by any of his customers. And also because his garage sale was going to end soon.

I connected the driver to the screw and started unscrewed it. It took more of my time to finally locate a suspecious looking chip, and removed it, and placed it somewhere outside.  

I had officially made the abandoned house as my shelter for the mean time. Although finding out the roof had a few holes in it, leading to there being leaks inside when it rained, I found the place to be commferting. It reminded me that I wasn't with either of my parents at the moment.

The laptop was also in need of charging, and after fumbling around inside the bag, I found the charger to go with it. My next mission is to find a place with an outlet that I could use to charge it.

Making sure everything was in place as it should be- like the laptop being beside me, and buckets and containers were placed as they should be- I finally curled up in my cocoon of sheets. Tomorrows planes; find an outlet for the laptop, and maybe find some money and save up. Then again, you won't find all that much money on the ground. Maybe a couple cents and that'd be about it. Yet, I also don't want to start stealing.

Closing my eyes, I finally just decided that I'll see what I'll do in the morning, or whatever time that I might get up.

.~.

  _The fist time that I realized that my parents treated me differently was way back when I was much younger, back when I wasn't old enough to know that something was wrong._

_It was a school day, and I remember talking to a classmate. We were talking about ourselves to each other, getting to know each other. The conversation turned to how we pay for our consequences of our actions for when our parents didn't appreciate something at we did. For my classmate, they usually get punished for when they throw a tantrum, and they would then have to stand in a corner somewhere in the house for a certain about of time. As for me, I got punished for pretty much anything; not wearing the right clothes, asking for anything that I need, such as food or when I needed to bathe. My classmate had life easier than I did, and I didn't understand why._

_I told Mom about what I had learned about one of my classmate when I came back home. I made sure to tell about what things that they got punished for._

_"How come I get punished more easily than they do, Mom?" I asked._

_"Because you don't follow the rules in this house, is why," Mom had answered._

_"Can I know the rules to the house? I don't want to get punished anymore. I don't like getting in trouble. I'm not a good kid if I get into trouble, right?"_

_"No, you're never a good kid when you're punished. When you get into trouble, you learn. You learn to never do what you did to get youself in trouble again."_

_"Do I get the rules?" I asked again._

_"No, you don't get the rules. Because if you get them, how will you learn?"_

_I made a silent sigh. "I don't. I don't learn if I don't get in trouble." I made sure to finish the question completely._

_"Correct. Now, go stay in your room until your father gets home." She got up from her chair and escorted me to my small bedroom._

_As I was sitting in the middle of my room, I thought about a lot of stuff. I though about how I get in trouble more frequently, and how I thought that it wasn't fair that other people had things easier for them. I went with the thought that that is was just because that they live in a different house, and that not all houses apply to the same rules. My house- my house was different from the rest. Mine is more strict than most, and because that I live in it, I have to accept the rules and adapt to them. And because they weren't my rules, but rather my parents rules, I have no say in it. Just accept and adapt._

_I wish I knew I was wrong sooner, though._

_.~._

Getting up was harder than I thought it would be. All I want to do was stay in bed all day and dare not move a muscle. I felt at peace with myself alone here. But, all good things, unfortunately, come to an end. But I have plans with me today. And because they're my plans, plans that I made up, it was my job to accomplish them. Getting up and grabbing the bag, I headed outside.

First things first; find an outlet for the laptop. Then I may go get some food for me.

I thought about going to the same Starbucks I had gone to just the other day, but I never really checked to see if there was some actually there. And I don't really want to go in there just to see if they had power outlets.

I stopped walking to sit on the bench on the side of the road, and thought about public places that might have power outlets. I thought of an airport, but that would make me look really out of place. Plus, I probably had to go through security just to get through the part of the building with outlets. 

I let out a frustrated sigh. That's the only place I know that will actually have some outlets! There has to be another place that I could go to that will have at least one. I'm just not thinking straight. Maybe if I had food...

_But I don't have money._

_Well, you could always-_

No. I don't want things to go there. 

I turned my head to see an AM PM building. I...guess I could try. Its only a gas station stor-thingy anyways. Not like people are going to pay attention.

Giving in, I got up and made my way to the gas station. The inside of the building smelt like defeat to me. A scent of failed.

_Nice going, Kelsey. You thought you could make things out on your own, but turns out you're just as worse. And now, you're stealing._

Of course I plan on getting just one item. One item- one supply of food- is all I need for now. I choose carefully on my choosing, and hide it in my coat pocket. I went up and down the rows of food, making it look like I was looking for something. When I didn't "find for what I was looking for", I slipped outside. I took out my chosen supply; Chex Mix. I ate the pack slowly, savering it. I made sure to not eat the whole pack, to make sure that there was still some left for later on in the day.

 Stomach full, I began to once again think of public places that I could go to. The only other place that I thought of was a public library. Question is, is if there was one even around here.  _Guess you'll never know until you start walking around._ Stertchingmy legs, I started to make my dicision on which direction I should start walking in.  _On we go, now._

I must've walked a couple of miles before I started to see a sign of which direction the closest library would be at. I started to walk faster.

The library I found must have been inside the town for a really long time, based on its looks. It was a little smaller than I hoped for, as well. I walked to the door.

Not a lot of people where here today. Thankfully, however, there were a couple of spots open for use of the power outlets. Plopping in the seat that was nearest of me, I fumbled around for the cord for the laptop, and brought that out as well. It took a while for the laptop to turn on- I turned it off when I'm not using into save its batteries. Once plugged in, I went on it to see if there by chance was any WiFi in this small library. There was WiFi, but it wasn't free. Figures. There was one other option on display. A guest WiFi. In order to use it, you had to answer a survey about the library. So be it then, I'll answer the survey questions.

**1)Do you come to this library often?**

**•Yes, about once a week**

**×No,this is my first time here**

**2)How is the service in this library?**

**•Bad**

**•Fair**

**×Good**

**•Excelent**

**3) How can we make this library better?**

**Please give an option to whether or not to do this survey, especially to those that still have to experience this library.**

I clicked submit. I admit to not really checking over my answers to the question. I would just like to have the WiFi. Clicking out, now connected to the WiFi, I went over to where the comunicetion to Optimus Prime was, to check to see if there had been anything that I had to see and missed. There was one message I didn't get to read.

**_Has there been any evidence of Decepticon activity?_ **

I typed back.  _ **None that I've seen, no.**_ Waiting for a reply, I used the time to check out the internet. I've never really used the laptops ability to access the internet except for that one time to look at eBay. The Internet Explorer icon took me to the main pages of MSN. At the top in red, read **Breaking News: Military Base Suddenly Attacked**. Under the headline was a link to the article about the issue. I clicked on it. It read that there was an unknown attack on a military base, stating that there were no survivors. To be found, at least. There was also little possibility that there were survivors, and that they somehow escaped the attack, and are nowhere to be found.

Going back to the conversation, I wrote, _**Actually**_ ** _, I think I'll take that back. A base for our military has been mysteriously attacked not so long ago. No one knows who it is. And even if the reports aren't as they say they are, then they won't say who the attacker is to everyone else._**

**_There's a possibility that the attack may be a Deception._ **

**_I also forgot to mention that I saw an unusual police car the other day. Is there by chance a way to recognize a Deception?_ **

There was a picture of the symbol that I saw on the police car. 

**_This is the Deception insignia that Deceptions wear._ **

**_That's the symbol that I saw on the police car._ **

**_Then that means that the Deceptions is already on your planet. I may have to send my scout._ **

**_Who is your scout?_ **

**_Bumblebee._ **

**_When will Bumblebee be arriving?_ **

**_I will send him soon, once I get track of your location. Have you really been staying in one spot for more than 7 Earth hours?_ **

**_Uh, no, I've been moving about for pretty much the whole day._ **

**_But my radar says that you have been in one place for a long period of time._ **

I let out a quiet groan. My presents must've shown up because of the chip that was once in the laptop.  ** _Oh, that might be because I took out this chip that was in...my laptop, and I took it out. For safety needs. I could go out and try to find it if you need me to._**

**_That would be the best option to go for. Will you let me know once you have found your chip?_ **

**_Yeah, I'll let you know._** And with that, I exited out, and turned off the laptop to let it charge some more. Great, I just welcomed aliens to the planet without permission. Or, maybe its good I let them in without permission. 

I got up and stretched my legs, letting them wonder around, until I found a book that looked good to read, making it look like I was doing some school work. After about half an hour passed, I figured that the laptops battery was somewhat full, I unplugged it, returned the book back where I found it (even if I wasn't really paying attention to what I was reading. I was skipping around). I packed up, and went out the door.

I sort of remember of where I threw the chip the day before. I just hopped that it was still there. But based on what Optimus Prime had said, it should still be in its place. Coming up to the area, I got on my hand and knees to start searching for the chip. At first, I couldn't find it, and then I started panicking that some one took it (but then again, who would take such a mysterious chip), until I started using my eyes as well, and then I finally found it. Observing it, I noticed some specks of dirt and blew them off. Now, on to my abandoned house.

It started to get dark out, meaning that I have yet again been walking the whole day. My feet and legs are going to hurt tomorrow. The area that I've been camping out in didn't have much clouds out at night, and if you look up, and in the right spot, you could see the constellations. Unfortunately, I was never really taught about constellations, andi wish I had, because they seemed fun to observe in the middle of the night. I mad a mental note to look up constellations next time I'm at the library.

Inside my abandoned house, I took out the the buckets and bottles I left out for the holes to collect, and set them out side. I might have use of them later on. Many I could clean myself with the water. Is my hair greasy? My hair gets greasy mainly because of the length. Many, if I'm lucky enough, I can find a pair of scissors and cut it myself. 

Sitting on the mattress I wrapped myself up in a burrito, and once again turned on the laptop, setting the chip on the desk. I pulled at my scarf, making it more tighter. Maybe I'll cuddle the laptop once it was warm for warmth.

 I opened up the conversation.  **_I found the chip. Its sitting right next to me._ **

**_Good. I assumed so after it started to move on my radar._ **

**_Are going to send Bumblebee anytime soon?_ **

**_I already have. He should come into orbit._ **

Oh geez. I ran outside carrying the laptop and chip with me. Looking up, there was an object rocketing towards the ground a few miles ahead. It reminded me of a commit coming into earth. It also left orange streaks I the sky. I almost would've called it pretty, if not for the fact that there is now an  _alien_ on Earth, and its all because of me. I could already see the headline for the newspaper;  _11 Year Old Girl Invites Aliens to Earth. We Are Doomed._

Running even more now, I headed for where the ali-Bumblebee- has landed. He had left large markings on the earth, a long short ditch. Trying to trace the ditch, I wondered around to where Bumblebee might be. He wasn't where he should've been according to the ditch markings. Instead, I placed the laptop down and went about searching for Bumblebee. 

 It didn't take long after a movement in the trees caught my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I forgot to mention that the guy that somehow got a hold ofnOptimus and the others is by hacking this comm lines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bumblebee might be a little OOC in this chapter, because I had no idea what else for him to say.

It was a giant robot behind the trees. I found myself speeking to it. "Y-you're Bumblebee, r-right?" I also caught myself stuttering. He gave me a nood, stepping out from the the trees. I found it ironic how he got his name- he was yellow colored.

"So you're a scout? Are you just going to... I don't know, stay with me until you find it OK for the rest to come?" Another nood.

"I'm a little concerned for your safety. Is there a plan that you came or come up with to somehow hide yourself from other...humans?" A few steps towards me, and Bumblebee started looking like he was falling apart, until he transformed into a car.

Not really a car, but close enough to one. Very alien like. It seems that Optimus Prime failed to mention this part about Cybertronians.

"I never got the message you could do that," I said. "Do all of you do that?" A series of loud beeps and static came from the almost-car. I covered my ears. Almost immediately they stopped.

"Err-" Wow, that was awkward. And loud. "Can you...speak? Or is that your original...language?"

 There were a few clicks before Bumblebee finally answered. "I have some problems with my voice." He answered with various voices.

"Then how are you sparking right now?" I asked.

"I had to connect to one of your communication systems-- the radio, as you call it."

I nodded in understandment. "Ok." 

We eventually headed back to the abandoned house. I was growing tired.

.~.

The next morning I found that Bumblebee was still with me. Except that he was in another form. He later explained that the could transform into cars, or any other vehicle. The problem was, though, was that the Cybertronian vehicle was much different looking than the ones on earth. He also included that the can change how they looked by scanning another given vehicle. The plan was for today was find another car for Bumblebee to scan.

Going up a few miles north, there was a dump, and sometimes people that go to that dump drop off the cars they don't want or need anymore there. I suggested that we try to look there first. Right after I stole another breakfast at the gas station. I grabbed a bag of beef jercky this time.

"I have a favor to ask of you," I said when I returned. I grabbed the bag with the laptop in it, and brought it outside. "Can you destroy this for me?"

Bumblebee gave a questionable look. "Right now?" he asked.

"Well not right now. After I get this guys location. You...still need help finding this guys glasses, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll find his location, where he's at, and then I want you to destroy this laptop, ok?"

"Alright, but what do you want me to destroy it?"

"This...laptop isn't really...mine. I found it while walking down the street. It might have a tracker in it as well...it also has too much information in it for someone else to find. You know, it can also get in the wrong hands and all that ish."

"That's not yours?" he asked.

I shacked my head. "Nah. Like I said; I found it on e street. It was hiding in the bushes. It looked like someone was trying to sneek off information when the shouldn't have been." I opened the bag of beef jercky. "Alright, so we could go look for a car for you right- I need WiFi for the laptop. But we could do that later."

"What is WiFi?"

"It's...something for me to access the internet on the laptop. But because we are pretty much out here in the middle of nowhere, I have to go find some somewhere else. I went to a coffee shop and the library to find some." 

.~.

We had to take the long way around to get to the dump- we made sure no one saw us. I've never been to a dump before, and I have never been more disappointed before; it was literally a dump. I didn't really remember what I was hoping for, just that I ws expecting the dump to be more exciting.

It didn't take long before we saw the pile of cars. It also didn't take long for Bumblebee to find something to scan. When he transformed, he was just a yellow car with two black strips.

"Nice," I commented. "Although...your a little dirty."

"Is me being dirty bad?" Bumblebee asked.

"No...you'll just get some strange looked. I might have something back at my place to help get rid of it."

The ride back was much more enjoyable; we didn't have to worry about getting caught. But I was still paranoid, so I just lied down in the back seat, trying to make myself non-visable.

When arriving to my abandoned house, I brought out the cans and bottles of water I collected the night before. "I collected some water- it might help get rid of some of the dirt," I explained. Bumblebee was still in his car-mode when I dumped some water on him from a bucket. I also took off my scarf. "My scarf will also help with getting some off."

"Why do you have a scarf? What does it do?"

"A scarf is suppose to keep you warm. I have one because I get cold easily."  _How does one car have this much dirt??_

After getting the dirt I can get off, I dropped my scarf in the now empty bucket. "Well, that's ruined. But you look mucvg cleaner and better, Bumblebee." I dumped the last of the water on him, saving a little bit for me. I'm going to have to wash my gross hair sometime, anyways.

"Cool. We could go find some WiFi for me, now," I said. "Say, let's go to the library. They have good WiFi there."

"There's good a and bad WiFi?" Bumblebee asked, while opening a door for me.

"Uh, I guess. Sometimes internet connection is fast, sometimes it's slow. It depends on the WiFi," I answered.

Riding to the library was enjoyable as well; I didn't have to walk. Although, I do like walking to a destination by myself. It gives me time to think.

When connecting to the WiFi, I no longer had to take a survey. I guess the WiFi reconized the laptop or something.

I took me about half an hour before finally finding a clue to where LadiesMan217 might be at; Tranquility High School. And LadiesMan217 full name was Samuel Witwicky. I found him. 

Tranquility High School, however, was miles away from where we are at. It will take a few hours to finally reach to where we want to go. Great.

I turned off the laptop, and packed it into its bag, then headed out the library doors. I made sure to close the door all the way before telling Bumblebee the news.

"Well," I started, "I found him; he goes to Tranquility High School. His name is Samuel Witwicky. But, the high school is a long way from here. My estimate is that it will take a few hours before we actually get to where we want to go."

"Alright," Bumblebee answered. "I already got his location located." I was about to ask how he got Samuel's location, built just kept my mouth shut, an just assumed that Cybertronian technology is more advanced than earth's.

"I guess we could go in the morning. That all right with you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "We could leave in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for this chapter being short; I didn't know what else to add.


	7. Chapter 7

_I realized that the day that Mom had slapped me was the day I realized that I was abused. Both from my mom and dad. And I never told anyone about it because we were still family. And family ment that we still love each other._

_My teacher was going over the subject of family one day at school. She went over how family included subjects like how we respect each other, and cared for each other. At the end of the lesson, she passed out a worksheet for us to complete._

_The worksheet included questions like "how many people are in your family?" and "how many people live in your house with you?". No question out of the ordinary. There was one question that caught my attention, however, and that question was, "what do you love about your family?"._

_I remember reading the question over and over again, but no matter how many times I read it, I never really had an answer. At the last minute, I finally gave up and answred, "because they are my family, it means that I'm suppose to love them." The teacher collected the worksheets, leaving me feeling numb._

_I left school that day thinking that that was the top rule for family; that you are suppose to love them, no matter how they treated you._

_.~._

 I woke up in the back seat of a car. I looked to see where we were at out the window. Outside it was sunny, and we were parked out side of a mall.

"I see we are at a mall," I commented.

"So that is what this area is called," Bumblebee answered.

I looked up at a building that was standing out from the rest. It had a clock at the top, and reading the clock told me that it was late in the morning. About 10 a.m.. I groned, "Gotta go find some food now." I opened the door on my side. "I'll be back, Bumblebee. Just going to go find breakfast." I closed the door and headed opposite of the mall. There's no way I'm going to success in stealing in a mall that big. And even if it was smaller, there will be security and cameras everywhere.

There was a lot of people out walking today. Most likely because it was lunch time for some people. I observed the rest of my surroundings as I walked to find a gas station store; there was a donut shop, grocery store, even a used car shop. I walked a bit down town until I ran into my target. I slipped in and slipped out with sun flower seeds- the ones where you have to bite the shell to actually get the seed.

I easily found my way back to Bumblebee. Although, I took a different route; I wanted to see what else was around.

Making my way back, I fought myself looking at a building holding a "now with free WiFi" sign. I found myself being thankful for not having to drag around that stupid laptop. As requested, Bumblebee had destroyed it. What I didn't expect was for his arms to automaticly transform into guns. I had made a statement about them, and Bumblebee had responded by saying that "they were in war. Of course they had guns".

I finished half of the bag of sunflower seeds shan I finally returned. "Hey, I'm back," I said as I climbed in. "So...now what do we do?" I stopped making planes when we arrived here.

"We find Witwicky," Bumblebee answered.

"OK," I said, chewing. "The information said that he went to a highschool...Tranquility High School, to be specific. I guess we could go find the high school."

"And spy on him?"

"Hey, I wouldn't say spy. More like...observe. Watch even." I felt us backing up and heading onto the road once again.

"How are we going to find his house?" I asked. "We just can't follow him when he's heading home. We might get the police called on us."

"We'll keep on spying him."

"We're not spying him!"

"It's the correct definition, though."

"Hey, that looks like a high school!" I said. We turned a corner, and sure enough, Tranquility High School was written all the way across a stone sign. "Looks like we found it."

"Should I park in the parking lot?" Bumblebee questioned.

"No," I answered. "Park in that empty parking lot a few few blocks up. That way we could get a good view. See if we can find him." This feels weird.

Now parked, I kept my focusness in front of me, at the school. It won't be until a few more hours until school was out for the day. I sighed and layer back.

"So," I started, "Autobots and Deceptions fight each other, right? But, how do you guys recognize one another? Like you, an Autobot, doesn't attack another Autobot? Is there a device that you can use that detects them for you?"

"Autobots and Deceptions have there own symbols," Bumblebee said.

"Well I know that," I said. "But what if you can't see it or something?"

"Oh, you'll see it," he answered. "Each one is very visible."

"But then you're exposed. Why would you do that?"

"For pride."

"If pride is the main thing, then how long has this war been going on?"

"Along time. Millions of years." 

I suddenly sat up. "A million?! I wasn't told that!"

"What were you told?"

"Not how long it has been going on. Geez, and to think, people on this planet believes that we are the only living things left out there."

"Have there been any attempts to exploring?" He asked.

"Him, I think. But I believe our technology is not as advanced as your guy's. But so far, there have been nothing but us."

A few hours had passed by after that conversation. I started to look out the window that had the street in the other side; the other window had a cement wall with vines and weeds growing around it. I looked back at the school.

There were kids coming out of it. 

"Hey, school's out," I said.

"I know," Bumblebee said.

We were both focused on each kids face, seeing as to who's Samuel. I started struggling seeing with us not as close to the school.

"I can't see all that well from here," I finally announced.

"I can," Bumblebee confirmed.

"Can you spot him?"

"No. Not yet."

A minute has gone. By this time, I started to worry. Most of the kids would be in their cars, or in their bus by now. No sign of Samuel yet.

"Found him," Bumblebee suddenly said.

"Oh, okok, what do we do now?" I asked, panicking a bit.

"We're going to sit here for a bit, and then follow the bus."

"He's taking a bus? The means he doesn't have a car."

We waited about two minutes before we pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you remember what bus he went in?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Turning a few corners and more down town, we finally got close enough to the bus to follow. A couple more stops, and Samuel's stop finally came. 

"Heh, finally now we know where his house is at," I said. "And its pretty nice looking." His house was big, with a separated garage, and a nice looking front lawn. It looked fresh, like maybe him and his family has been working on it. Heck, there was even a minuture fountain.

"What now?" Bumblebee asked.

I thought for a bit. "Keep following this road. It should lead back into town. Go through it once, then we will come back here and see what we can."

We followed the road. It turned out that I was wrong, that the road lead to a free way. We came to the nearest exit, and made our way back to town.

It was getting dark when we pulled up at Samuel's house. I made sure the we didn't actually park in front of his house, but on the side of the house. I pulled out the last of my sunflower seeds to munch on for dinner. It had to be the most healthiest dinner I had since I left, considering nuts had a lot of protein in them. It was at this time that Bumblebee had brought out a device.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We can here them better with this," was all I got before an unfamiliar voice flooded my ears.

"- I've got all three of my A's, and the two thousand dollars."

"Alright, we'll go look at the car shop tomorrow after school."

Then there was complete silence. Now we've got some information.

"He's buying a car," I concluded, "tomorrow. Ok, so we will see how many car shops there are. When we find which one they're going to buy one from, you are going to be by yourself. Disguise yourself like you're suppose to be there. They might buy you. If not, see if you can somehow look all the other cars look bad or something. That way, you'll be the only car there, and they will have to buy you. Sounds good?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

.~.

 I woke up earlier than the last morning. I needed to go off and get some more food for myself, because I ate the last of my seeds last night. I got a bag of chips this time. 

We also headed to the school, seeing when school started. According to the clock hung outside in the front of the building, school started at around 7:30.

After we did that, we went around checking out the car shopes. There were only three that I counted; a nice and fancy one, the kind that will sell all the nice and fancy cars, one that sold used and old cars. It was the same one I had saw the other day; Bolivia's, as it was called. The third shop looked like Bolivia's, only more crappier.

The fancy shop was legitimatly next to Bolivia's, so we will have no trouble moving from one shop to the other if we didn't pick the right shop. The other shop was more further ahead, and we would be screwed if they picked that shop instead of the other two.

Driving back to the school, I let out a nervous sigh. We had to wait another hour before school got out. Once out, and eyeing Samuel, we watched him get in a car this time- most likely his dad's, as he might've been the voice we heard last night.

"Try following them," I said. "Figure out which shop the might be going to. I'm going to head to Bolivia's. I think they might go to either one of those shops." I closed the door behind me and started running.

Of course, both cars had gotten there before me. I stayed at the other end of the street on a bench. I watched to make sure nothing went wrong. 

Right now, Bumblebee was in Bolivia's along a line of cars most likely for sale. What made him blend in was how old the car he scanned from was.

TheThe same car we watched Samuel get into drove up along Bolivia's. Huh, so they picked the crappy place.

There was talking when Samuel and his dad had gotten out of the car, and a man, quite possibly Bolivia, joined talking with them. The only thing I caught was "first car". 

I watched them all make there way around the whole shop. It was when they got to Bumblebee was when I really started to pay attention, and even held my breath as I saw Samuel climb into Bumblebee. There was more talking, and by the time, I figured that they were gonna buy him. Our plan succeeded.

-Until I heard this high pitched screetching, looked up to see that every car in Bolivia's window has been shattered to pieces. Bolivia turned to look at Samuel and his dad.

I didn't hear what he said, or what anyone was saying because now there was arguing everywhere, but I know that Bumblebee was the only buyable car there, and now the have to buy him. 


	8. Chapter 8

I never really knew what to do after Samuel had bought Bumblebee. I figured that all that I had to just go look for his house once again and just make sure that everything was going smoothly.

Now that we have Samuel's location and somewhat contact, the next step was to get his attention.

I found myself just going with my plan to just check up on Bumblebee often. I remembered where Samuel's house was, so I found that to be a good thing. However, a problem I often found myself facing was a place to stay over night. The first night, I had slept in a little field surrounded by bushes and trees a couple ways from Samuel's house. I spent the next few night in the same place. Then I eventually switched to a small park on the other side of town. I slept in a little climbing tube.

One night, I paid Bumblebee a visit. Obviously, it was night that I decided to go check up. For a first car, you would expect the car to be safe inside a garage. But for Bumblebee, he was out on the drive way, out in the open. Checking inside the house through the window, I made my way up to him.  

"Hey," I whispered. "How's it going?"

"It's going well," he answered. "Except that I need to go and contact the others."

"Others? Oh, you mean the other Autobots?"  

"Yeah, I need a clear area without being seen."

"Oh, I think I saw a dump a little ways in town. Do you want me to go with you?

"If you want," he said, and opened the back door. "Hop in."

I did without a second thought. "Hopefully I remember where its at. It looked pretty deserted." Driving off, I heard a noise up above and looked back. Only to see that Samuel had probably heard us, and now he's screaming at his parents about how his car is getting stolen.

"Might also want to hurry," I commented. "He thinks something is up."

"Would do," Bumblebee said, and I felt us speeding down the road.  

"Not too fast!" I said. "It wouldn't do any good if we get pulled over by a cop!"

Keeping at maximum speed, I slowly started to remember the directions to the dump, and said stuff like "left" and "straight" while still on the road. Entering the dump, the road slowly started to disappear as the road turned to dirt and gravel. Now we're at a real dump. I hoped out of Bumblebee when the door opened.

"Heh, so here we are," I said. "How are you going to contact them?"

"You'll see," was all I got before a bright blue light came out of Bumblebee, and was pointed up to the sky. All I did was just sit back and watch and the light kept moving up in the sky.

A few moments had passed before I heard a slight sound to my left. I looked and all I got was a glimps of a head before the sudden thought of Samuel had finally caught up with us hit me.

"Uh, Bumblebee," I said, "I think Samuel caught up with us." The light disappeared as Bumblebee looked down at me. Then the sound of dogs can be heard.

Wait. This dump has guard dogs?

"That must be him," I said and started to run before Bumblebee transformed and I hopped in.

We drove to the sound of the dogs until we found Samuel standing on something to try to keep the dogs from attacking him, while he threw some stuff at them (probably rocks).

I guess neither one of us really had a plan, because we where then trying to drive the dogs off by circling around Samuel. But while doing that, I caught a glimps of red and blue lights.

So he went as far as to calling the police.

"Bumblebee," I said, "we got to leave now; police are here."

We went around in a circle one last time before darting off to the other side of the dump, and crashing in through a wire fence. Looking back, I saw the police cuff up Samuel.

"Crap," I said. "Police got Samuel."

We drove through the town for half an hour in silence before I spoke up. "I think we should lay low for a while. We almost got caught."

"Yeah," Bumblebee agreed. "But don't you think it'll be better if we told him sooner?"

I thought about it. "Yeah, it would. How about this; I'll meet you up again in a few days. I'm pretty sure Samuel's parents won't want him to be in jail for too long, probably bail him out. I'll come back when I think they have already bailed him out, and we'll find a way to break it to him."

Bumblebee hummed in agreement. "Sounds like another plan."

Driving back up the drive way, I got out. "I'll see you soon. Oh, I forgot to ask, when are the other Autobots suppose to be here?"

"They should be here somewhere by tomorrow," he answered.

My jaw dropped. "Tomorrow?" My hands went to my head. "Okay, change of plans; I'll come by in the morning or afternoon, and...I don't know, we'll think of something."

I head out into the night and went to the park. Tomorrow. The stress started to eat me right there as I climbed inside my tube. How am I going to deal with tomorrow? Attempting to shrug it of, I thought that I'll just think of something in the morning. I curled up in a ball and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I started my mornings more earlier than anyone else. Its because I woke up when the birds do, and you can definitely tell when the birds woke, because they'll be screaming their heads off like its nothing. They're my personal alarm clock. 

Slowly crawling out of my tube, I took in a deep breathe of the morning air.

It smelt like bark because of the bark on the ground.

I started to stretch myself before I realized that I have a lot of sore muscles. Most likely due from switching from sleeping on the hard ground to a tube in a park.

At least I had places to stay the nights.

I made my way through town to steal my next breakfast; a hot dog. During my journey of stealing in gas station stores, I have noticed that each one is different, such as one store might sell their burgers and other hot foods behind the counter, as for others, they'll do the opposite. The store in heading to sells their hot dogs and burgers near the slushie machine. An easy place for me to grab.

Breakfast now warm in my hands, I settled down on a bench in front of a restaurant. I nibbled the hot dog slowly. That was when I noticed the odd police car.

The police car with the Decepticon symbol. I stayed where I was for a little while and watched it turn a corner before finishing the rest of my hot dog and made my way to Samuel's house.

.~.

Bumblebee was right as I had left from last night. This time, I didn't even cared to look before slowly walking up next to him.  

"I-" I tried catching by breath. "I found a Decepticon on the way for my breakfast."

"What did he look like?" asked Bumblebee.

"He was disguised as a police car. Except with 'to serve and protect' on it, there's 'punish and enslave'."

The door opened and I hopped inside. We drove out the drive way without question.

And in broad daylight.

And that's when I thought that we'll just have Samuel follow us (if he's bailed out) and have us follow us, anl he'll see what he's got caught into.

I finally realized that we don't have a clue to where this Decepticon was, because we were driving everywhere in the town.

"Do you have a clue as to...I don't know, who the Decepticon might be?" I asked.

"It's probably Barricade," Bumblebee answered.

"Do you know 'em?"

I never got my answer because that was when I saw Samuel take a concerned fall from the bicycle he was riding. We drove past him.

"He has a bicycle with him this time," I said. "He can catch up with us faster that way."

"Then let him."

We turned a couple of corners before we caught sight of Barricade. We followed him inside an abandon building before he had snuck off. I looked back to make sure he wasn't behind us. He wasn't.

I suggested that we will keep looking until we found Barricade, but as I had said so, we heard screaming behind us. Turning back, we went towards the screams.

...Only to find what looked like Barricade, transformed, looming over Samuel, who looked like he was about to get killed. 

Only he didn't, because he then jumped off of the car he was on, and started to run, and ran into a girl on her bike. Both were knocked to the ground.

We were then driving up to both of them, because we had to move now unless we wanted to be killed by Barricade. The passenger door opened, and I was suddenly left with the need to say something, so I said, "Get in. I'll explain later." 

Both of them climbed in, and Samuel turned to me. "So you're the one that tried to steal my car?!"

Oh, I forgot about that.

"No!" I said. "I thought I told you I'll explain to you later!" There was the sound of Barricade transforming made me look back behind us. We were then driving at high speed as we were chased down.

"They car drives by itslelf?!" Samuel screamed.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Why did...that thing wanted to know my eBay user?"

"He uh, may want something from you."

Then the girl joined own conversation. "Yeah, no kidding," she said.

We drove around while being chased for a while (while Samuel and the girl kept trying to give Bumblebee directions and kept thinking that they were going to die), until we had reached to a dead end. The doors were suddenly locked.

Silence was the biggest sound heard as we waited to see if we had lost Barricade. He drove past us before stopping and drove in reverse in our little hiding spot. Now driving at full speed, we drove into Barricade, and have him chase us again.

After a round of chase, we drove into another abandoned area. Driving in a circle, the door opened again making all of us go flying out of Bumblebee.

Then both Bumblebee and Barricade transformed, revealing their true forms, and it was there that I realized how much bigger Barricade was compared to Bumblebee, which ment that not all Cybertronions are the same size. And it concerned me.

And they were both going to fight right now, and that was when me, Samuel and the girl started backing up. We then started running into a more safer area.

Only the area that we went to wasn't as safe for long, because there was a much smaller Decepticon who started attacking Samuel. The girl had ran off to get something to kill it, while I tried kicking the Decepticon.

The girl came back with some kind of weapon, and started stabbing the Decepticon, until all it was was a head.

And it was still alive.

"The head is still alive," I said and pointed.

"Yeah," was all Samuel said before he kicked it out of the area.

It grew silent, and that was when I realized that Bumblebee might've been done with Barricade.

"Come on," I said to them. "Gotta go." I ran up to where Bumblebee was. When I got there, Bumblebee was thankfully fine, but Barricade can be seen slumped up on a building.

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

"No," he answered, "just knocked him out. He won't stay down long though. We should leave."

I looked back at Samuel and the girl. "Hey, said we gotta go."

Samuel looked uncertain. "Go where?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said so because I honestly have no idea where we were going. Him and the girl had started talking to each other before Samuel spoke again.

"Can you talk, kr communicate in some sort?"

"Yeah," I answered for Bumblebee. "He can talk..he can talk through the radio."

The next two minutes Samuel, the girl, and Bumblebee had started talking to one another, asking thinks like what had happened from last night (including me saying that I wasn't trying to steal his "car"), what he is, and Samuel and the girl talking to each other over if they should get in the car or not when Bumblebee had transformed and I climbed in, leaving the door still open for them.

They ended up going in the car. 


End file.
